


Tadaima, Okaeri

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "Kakashi observed all of this and crossed his arms, still holding the knife and cutting board, and cocked one eyebrow at Tenzou, holding his boyfriend’s gaze until Tenzou’s pleasant expression faltered."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Tadaima, Okaeri

**“Tadaima, Okaeri”**

♦

  
  


Kakashi hummed quietly in the kitchen, slicing scallions into tiny rings of matching thickness and then tapping them from the cutting board into two bowls of miso soup, when he heard the front door open and close, and felt Tenzou’s familiar presence coming towards him across the apartment. 

He smiled, anticipating a thorough greeting from his favorite kouhai-turned-significant other-turned live-in lover. This new, giddy feeling after moving in together was a little strange, and hard to get used to. But exchanging greetings after returning from work was something Kakashi had started to look forward to each day. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Kakashi reported with pride, just as Tenzou came up behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist. Kakashi turned his head and Tenzou bent forward to give him a single, soft kiss, and a quick squeeze. 

Then Tenzou stepped around him to the counter and surveyed their food dishes and utensils set on a tray. “Looks delicious, Senpai!” 

Kakashi frowned. Huh. Was that it?

Tenzou took up the tray and passed Kakashi to carry it to the table. He sat down on his blue floor cushion and began placing the dishes of grilled fish, pickled radish, and miso soup at their usual spots. He set out chopsticks at each of their place settings and reached for the teapot Kakashi had set out minutes before, touching a finger to the side to test the temperature of the contents before pouring the hot tea into their cups. 

Kakashi observed all of this and crossed his arms, still holding the knife and cutting board, and cocked one eyebrow at Tenzou, holding his boyfriend’s gaze until Tenzou’s pleasant expression faltered. 

“Er… are you coming, Senpai?”

Kakashi stood still and waited, a bit impatiently, for Tenzou to figure it out. Tenzou searched his face for clues, and set down his tea cup, forehead wrinkling in worry. Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh. 

When another minute ticked by, Tenzou broke the tense silence. “Senpai, what’s wrong? Aren’t you hungry?”

Kakashi did sigh then, turning his back to Tenzou and rinsing the knife and cutting board in the sink. He placed them in the drying rack, toweled off his hands, and untied his apron, pulling the fabric over his head and leaving it on the empty kitchen counter. Then he leaned back against the cabinets and lifted a hand, crooking a finger at Tenzou.

Tenzou stood immediately, coming directly over to Kakashi and looking at him in earnest concern. “What is it, Senpai?”

Kakashi touched his finger underneath Tenzou’s chin, locked their eyes, and then let the day’s worth of pent-up yearnings and desires fill his gaze. 

Tenzou blinked. Then his cheeks colored. _"Oh."_

Tenzou stepped in, putting an arm around Kakashi’s back and a hand behind his neck to dig fingers into his wild silver hair. Kakashi shivered involuntarily, and Tenzou leaned into him, pinning him to the counter with his hips, and then slid their lips together. 

Kakashi opened his mouth to Tenzou, and held onto the counter to keep upright from the sudden intensity of Tenzou’s kisses that teased him until he felt dizzy. His heart thudded in his chest, and he found it hard to remember to breathe with Tenzou’s fingers in his hair, and Tenzou’s strong hand tracing up the curve of his spine and then back down to grab hold of his ass. Tenzou’s tongue arched and tangled and argued and insisted until Kakashi felt weak in the knees, and then Tenzou simply grabbed under his butt with both hands and set him on the counter, holding him there with his body.

Kakashi sighed in pleasure and wound his arms around Tenzou’s neck. He kicked off his slippers, gently digging his bare heels into the back of his boyfriend’s knees and legs and causing Tenzou to emit a low, aroused growl.

“Senpai… “ Tenzou sighed, nipping Kakashi’s jaw and then nuzzling into his neck, arms holding him close and tight. _“I’m home.”_

Kakashi smirked, aware of their wild heartbeats echoing between their bodies. He tucked his fingers into Tenzou’s short dark hair, purposefully messing it all up. _“Welcome home.”_

Tenzou chuckled. “So, Senpai,” he said, leaning back enough to re-engage eye contact. “Do you want dinner… or a bath… “ He grinned, knowing Kakashi knew the rest of the silly phrase straight out of _Icha Icha Tactics._

“Hmmmm…” Kakashi bit his bottom lip, considering, and used his thumb to slowly wipe some of their excess saliva from Tenzou’s chin and then lick it into his mouth suggestively. 

Tenzou’s blush deepened. He caught Kakashi’s thumb and sucked it clean, then pressed their lips together in another searing kiss before pulling Kakashi clear off the counter and into his arms. Kakashi happily wrapped his legs around Tenzou’s hips and let his favorite kouhai-turned-significant other-turned live-in lover carry him into the bedroom. 

They stayed occupied in there for quite some time, until the combination of sweat and sex made it necessary to enjoy a bath (and then another bath). By that time, dinner had become breakfast, but that was a detail which didn’t bother either of them in the least. 

Kakashi watched Tenzou in the kitchen re-heating their meal in one of his yukata, sipped his hot tea, and couldn’t wait to go to work so he and Tenzou could come back home and greet each other all over again, every day for eternity.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> So I was attacked by this spontaneous plot bunny this afternoon, haha, and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Un-beta'd - definitely looking for interested beta readers for longer works I have in progress, so feel free to reach out! :)
> 
> Find me on twitter: @erisabesu3 :D Always looking for anime/manga moots. ♥


End file.
